


Trust

by redtunics (sonoflaufey)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, No pun intended, Other, along the nape of crypto’s neck, and crypto all stoic, and he just melts, bloodhound is totally crypto’s kryptonite, bloodhound seems like the softy in the relationship, bloodhound unmasked, but all bloodhound has to do is brush their fingers, crypto is the little spoon, in this house we respect bloodhound and their pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoflaufey/pseuds/redtunics
Summary: Bloodhound reveals their self to Crypto in a moment of vulnerability.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Crypto | Park Tae Joon, Crypthound, Crypto x Bloodhound, CryptoxBloodhound, Tae Joon x Bloodhound, Tae JoonxBloodhound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Trust

Tae had been distracted. Or preoccupied, for that matter. He’d been stationed at his desk for god knew how long, attempting to finish research. This wasn’t unusual in nature, but he’d lost track of time in the process although he knew he should’ve been done and gotten off his computers long before now.

A soft knock at his bedrooms door echoed through the room before the door was opened slightly and a voice peeked through.

“Liten en? Are you still working?” asked a gentle, calming voice — one Tae was quite used to and happy to hear, a slight accent hanging on the edge of their words, although oddly enough not distorted through their mask this time.

“Hm?” Tae turned an ear slightly in Blóð‘s direction as he continued to type away, attempting to multitask while he finished the very last bit of his work he was hoping he could finish.

Bare feet padded across his carpet as the smell of Blóð’s body wash grew closer — they must’ve just gotten out of their shower now that their chores for the night was done; they had promised to return once they did so to spend some time together before bed.

Blóð gently ran the tips of their fingers up and down Tae’s arms, hoping to draw his attention although he still was slightly more fixated on his monitor.

“You’re still working? I left you almost an hour ago, maybe more,” Blóð observed, pausing as if to look for a reference of time; a clock or one of Cryptos monitors, to confirm. “You said you were almost done when I left you last.”

Their tone wasn’t accusatory in the slightest, nor did it show any hint of annoyance; that’s just how Blóð was. But they both itched for quality time together and Crypto /had/ promised not too long ago to keep his compulsive computer habits to a minimum in an effort to use the time to spend with his partner.

He straightened his shoulders and sighed softly, feeling a ping of guilt in his stomach. Feverishly, he attempted to type the remaining thoughts in his head that he knew he’d forget otherwise.

“Let me just finish this section real quick. . .” he trailed off, squinting slightly at his monitor. Blóð hummed behind him as they remained where they stood, trailing their left hand through the baby hairs at the nape of his neck.

He arched his back slightly at the gesture, inhaling sharply. It was something they often did that they knew drove him crazy, mostly just a mindless action that they did without thinking, but one that made him melt. He blinked slightly, leaning back into his chair to give Blóð’s fingers more access.

They traced circles into the skin of his neck, just barely massaging the area before they pressed their lips gently on the skin where their fingers previously were.

Tae inhaled slowly, his eyes unfocusing from the monitor as the touch sent shivers through him. That was /definitely/ one way to get his attention; he closed his eyes and his tilted his head slightly to give them more access, to which they obliged.

Their lips trailed up his hairline and brushed along his ear, causing him to let out a very small gasp. It wasn’t until they just barely pulled away until he realize they actually . . . they actually /kissed/ him.

They actually touched him somewhere with their mouth; he was so distracted beforehand that the action of them pressing their lips to his neck didn’t even register.

Up until now, Blóð had still kept an air of secrecy between them, never having shown Tae his complete identity, which meant they always kept some sort of guise to mask their face. They hadn’t even shared their first kiss yet.

Tae felt his stomach twist and his eyes shot open, sitting up somewhat. Hesitantly, he turned around to meet Blóð’s eyes — which were a brilliant shade of hazel — and all of his nerve endings seemed to be standing on edge.

They had a strong jaw, accented with sharp cheekbones. Their olive toned skin complimented their features, as well as their auburn brown hair, that ran straight down just past their shoulders — several small braids were woven into their hair.

“B, what’s this . . .?” Tae whispered, standing slowly from the chair and stepping into their space. He couldn’t stop exploring their features, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly with the hint of a smile.

“Did I get your attention?” they asked, gently placing a hand on Tae’s love handle and pulling him closer. He chuckled softly before nodding, grabbing a strand of their hair and twisting it between his fingers. “What do you think?”

“You’re absolutely stunning,” Tae breathed, his gaze lingering on Blóð’s mouth — the feeling of their lips on his neck still imprinted on his skin — before flicking his eyes back up to meet Blóð’s. He knew this was a vulnerability Blóð didn’t share with just anyone, as they held their identity and the privacy of it with high regards. Hell, Tae wouldn’t be surprised if he were the first legend to see them without their gear.

Carefully, Tae lifted a hand to brush his fingers across their cheek before pushing some hair behind their ear. He wanted them to kiss more than just their neck, to feel their lips all over besides just light pecks to the nape of his neck. He found himself getting distracted, his thoughts all over the place.

“Kom hit, liten en,” Blóð said low, grabbing both of Tae’s hands and pulling him to his bed. Their voice was alluring, tempting him away from his work and from his thoughts. They could’ve asked him to do anything in this moment for them and he would have done it without a doubt.

Tae followed suit and crawled onto the bed first when his calves hit the side of the mattress, pausing as Blóð cupped the nape of his neck.

“So why did you decide to show me now?” Tae asked, searching their face for any hesitancy or fear. But all he saw was a calmness and confidence.

“There wasn’t really a specific reason, min kjærlighet,” Blóð answered, their voice low as they shrugged a shoulder. “It just felt like the right time.”

Tae nodded, smiling softly as he searched their face, continuing to find himself in awe over them.

“What’re you thinking? You’re awfully quiet,” Blóð observed, bringing their hand to rest it under his chin. Tae hummed, closing his eyes softly.

“No more than usual, I’d imagine,” he murmured, tilting his head slightly without losing Blóð‘s hand from his chin.

“It’s just different,” Blóð observed, resting their hand on Tae’s neck as they searched his face.

“I’m just watching you, I like looking at you,” Tae breathed, feeling his cheeks flush slightly at the confession. A natural silence fell between them as Blóð brushed their nose against Tae’s, who inhaled sharply at the contact. He rested his hands on their chest as he gently gripped their shirt and tugged, bringing them onto the bed with him.

In a swift movement, Blóð wrapped their arms around Tae’s waist and pulled him to them, causing him to gasp. All the sudden touching was a surprise to him, given that most of the intimacy they shared consisted of a gentle brush of their fingers, or the innocent intertwining of their legs when they cuddled on the bed. Soft, fleeting gestures that never really blossomed into much of anything.

It was a nice change of pace, and he /definitely/ wasn’t complaining about being so close to Blóð.

“Can I kiss you?” Blóð mouthed, barely a whisper, their faces still centimeters apart. Tae glanced down at their mouth and nodded, unable to form any words as he feared his voice would be shaky. Blóð’s fingertips pressed into his lower back as their thumbs massaged his love handles; they tilted their head to the side as they watched him.

Tae glanced up at them with heavy lidded eyes, his breathing uneven as he anticipated the kiss.

Slowly, Blóð pressed in and pushed their mouths together, their lips soft and plump against Tae’s. The gesture only lasted barely a couple seconds before they released, a breathy groan escaping Tae’s lips at the loss. But before he could voice his complaints, Blóð cupped their neck and pulled them in for a deeper kiss, causing Tae to inhale sharply through his nose.

They only released this time for air before pushing in again, pressing their free hand flush up against his back as they urged him down to lay on the bed. They broke free from the kiss to situate their bodies, their legs tangled as they laced their fingers together before Blóð poising them above Tae’s head.

Tae’s heart was pounding in his chest now, his breathing haggard. Nothing about the sequence of events were sexual or lustful in nature, but the heftiness with which they were showing affection towards one another was more intense than he was used to. But he didn’t want to stop.

“Is this okay?” Blóð murmured, their breathing equally as strained. Tae nodded, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and holding it for several seconds before releasing. Blóð hissed at the gesture as they released a shaky breath, holding back a groan.

Tae’s stomach flipped at seeing their reaction, smirking slightly. Blóð cupped his cheek as they ran their thumb across his bottom lip slowly, causing Tae to gasp as their lips slightly parted. He was tempted to run his tongue along his lip as Blóð’s thumb was there before sucking on it but immediately shook the thought from his head, unsure of where the thought came from and flushed, blinking slightly.

“Do you want to stop?” Blóð asked; they must’ve sensed his slight change in demeanor but Tae shook his head as Blóð laced their fingers again. “You’d tell me if you wanted to, right?”

Their features had gone serious, brows furrowed slightly; he could tell they genuinely meant it, that they’d back off if he was uncomfortable, which made Tae feel warm in side.

“Of course,” he whispered, nodding slightly. He held their gaze, hoping his features showed the same seriousness as theirs. After a couple moments passed when Blóð was reassured, their brows softened as they pressed their nose gently against Tae’s and tilted their head slightly.

“I feel like I could kiss you all night,” they purred, letting their nose run along his jawline and down his neck. Tae closed his eyes as he breathed in slowly and let it out, his back arching.

“Nothing is stopping you — that’s why we set up this night together, is it not?” Blóð hummed at the question, nodding in the crook of his neck.

“You’re most definitely right, min kjærlighet.”


End file.
